Back again
by Chairman Meoww
Summary: Three years after Clary left California to follow her dreams in New York she returns back to California to spend time with her family but is that mostly the reason why she left california? Did she leave a piece of her heart to someone? will she open up again to that particular person? Read to find out! Do review so I'll know if I will continue it (Features; Clace, Sizzy & Malec)
1. Chapter 1

'_Three years have passed by and I'm finally going back to California. Memories that I forced to hide while I lived in New York started to come up again, It took forever to get over him and move on. I thought that if I closed my eyes it'll all go away but when I opened my eyes it was so real, it felt like a dream that only happy thoughts can make them disappear but it felt real as ever. It broke my whole system but how could it not especially when I thought he really loved me, I thought 'Forever' was meant to last but it definitely proved me wrong. It proved to me that the real world is as cruel as hell. That fear can swallow you alive and it swallowed me. I drowned in my own tears, crying every night looking like a disaster at day.'_

'_My mom hated to see me going all through these teenage dramas but that was life, we all go have to go through that and I was done with it. I was already a young, independent adult, a year from now and I will be able to live on my own permanently. After I left My Mother and Brother to pursue my dreams in California all went great, I became a successful artist and made my family proud I didn't look back at my past I just kept walking straight off to my future. After my mother convinced me to go back home I finally gave up but I agreed to only stay there for a year and then I'll head back to New York to continue my work.'_

"Ma'am?" A flight stewardess broke my train of thoughts and smiled at me when I looked at her with a smile

"Yes?" I said

"We will be landing in a few minutes please put on your seat belts" The lady told me and I did what she said. After ten minutes we were safely on land was already being directed to the main airport to grab our luggage's I grabbed my black suitcase from the conveyer belt and pulled it to the escalator. I was waiting for My best friend, Simon to pick me up when I heard someone calling me from behind

"Clary!" I turned to see Simon rushing over to me

"Simon!" I let go of my suitcase and ran to him for a hug while people continued to stare at us while the walked

"Wow you've changed" Simon told me while he pulled my luggage

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

"In a good way I mean" Simon replied and I brushed it off

"So how's Mom?" I asked him

"Same old, same old" He said

"Anything new?" I asked him again hoping for something new

"Well Magnus and Alec hooked up last Christmas, Me and Isabelle are already living together and Maia and Jordan are engaged" Simon said. '_Wow a lot has changed' _I told myself

"So we'll be meeting the group this Dinner and I'll be dropping you over at your house to prepare" Simon said and grabbed his car keys from the pocket

"Sure" I said and checked my phone for new messages

"Shit" I mumbled to myself not expecting Simon to hear, I received five messages from Sebastian, My Boyfriend

"What?" Simon asked concerned

"Nothing just Seb" I replied casually trying to brush it off

"Oh okay, wait what? Who's Seb?" Simon asked

"My boyfriend" I mumbled to myself again keeping my head down

"Your what?" Simon asked leaning closer to me

"Boyfriend" I whispered

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Simon yelled causing people to stare at us with looks

" " I face palmed myself trying to hide from embarrassment

"Well sorry for not asking if you have a Boyfriend, Clarissa" Simon when we got in his car and straightened his face and called me by my full name which means he's _damn _serious.

"Let's just go okay?" I said trying to avoid eye contact with him. After a One hour drive back to my house we got out and grabbed my suitcase. We knocked on the door while we waited for the door to be answered I observed my surroundings _'A lot has changed since I left'_ I thought and turned to the door when I heard it opened

"Clary" My Mom welcomed me with a hug and a kiss on forehead. I missed her hug, her kisses, her motherly love that was what I never had since I moved to New York

I live with Sebastian in a penthouse he was always busy so that means I was left alone in the house and just painted for the whole day trying to find inspiration in my dull and lifeless home. Sebastian and I were always occupied with work meaning we'd go back home just to sleep then wake up next morning, shower, dress up, eat and leave again then repeat just like a song stuck in repeat mode

"I miss you so much" My Mom was still hugging me then let go, She looked at me like she was examining me

"Look at you, you're all grown up. You're a lady now all grown up just like Jonathan" She said

"Mom I'll always be your baby girl" I said

"Okay that's enough mother-daughter-drama" Simon butted in making my mom serious and I giggled

"Really we were having moment there you know?" Mom placed her hands on her hips and looked sternly at Simon while he began to sweat

"You know I was just joking Ms. Fray" Simon laughed and disappeared into the living room

"Really mom?" I asked with a smile

"Oh you know I was just having my fun" Mom said. Geez I didn't thought leaving Mom for three years would let her age that fast I mean look at her, she already has some white streaks on her hair and slight wrinkles

But that doesn't matter, as long as I'm with my family again everything is Perfect

**So what do you think? Is it Good or not? Do review so I can know if I'll continue this 3 **

**Xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mom showed me around the house she led me to my Bedroom is now decorated in a more modern way than before. Mom left me to unpack my stuff but after she closed my door I instantly called Sebastian after I remembered the messages he sent. The line kept ringing till I heard a voice on the other line

"Hey babe, How'r you doing there?" Seb asked me. I could hear television noises from the background

"Good, I just got here actually" I said and kept walking back and forth my room

"Oh really? Must be tired eh?" He said

"Not that much" I shrugged and remembered that he couldn't see me

"Oh okay well I was thinking abo-" He was cutted off when a voice suddenly came up from the background

"Baby I'm bored" A girl from the background complained while I was right there, talking to him but I instantly recognized that voice. Aline, the only girl who keeps chasing Sebastian even after he told them it was off. _'Seriously those this Girl know the word RESPECT?' _I thought

'_Typical seb'_ I told myself. Of course Sebastian had many flings with other woman but I was the one girl he'd always ran to when he's done with them. Sometimes I pity myself that I can't speak up to him but that was the last thing I would ever do since I love him. Yes Sebastian is a player but ever since I moved to New York he was always there for me when I needed someone so I couldn't afford to lose him when we grew closer to each other.

But being in love with each other has some major downfalls especially when it comes to Sebastian, he has strings attached to our relationship which I don't mind that much since we've haven't gone into that intimate relationship so while Sebastian has some girls by his side I'm still searching for "_The One_" that's for me let's just put it into a term of "Open relationship".

"Aline again?" I asked Seb from the other line

"Sorry clare-bear, you know Aline." Seb replied

"Yeah yeah, well I better go and unpack." I told him and ended the call. I lied down to my bed and stared at the ceilings

'_Is this even what I want? A relationship that I didn't even wanted from the start? A boyfriend that I clearly only love half of my heart while the other still belongs to him, Why can't I get him out of my mind! Clary it's been three years. Three goddamn years and I still couldn't let him out of my mind. It's like I'm still in love with him. No, I love Sebastian and only Sebastian. No more thinking of Him' _I kept on staring at the ceiling trying to get _him _off my mind but I can't.

'_Do I still love him?'_ I thought since that was the only reason why I would even think about him

**Hey there lovelies! :D So sorry if it's short but I'll be continuing it tomorrow after school cause I still have to review for my NCAE Exam. Please do review, favorite and follow**

**Xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	3. Replies for my awesome reviewers!

**Sorry my readers but this is not an Update (But I do wish it was) just some replies to my reviewers ;)**

** : **

** reemarie36: I promise that by tomorrow I'll update :D**

** TMIHerondales: Yes I will! I can't wait for Dinner too XD**

** linsdayhonaker: Let's just see if he'll be at Dinner on the next update :D**

**Thanks guys for reviewing my story :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**Simon's POV**

I headed back home to change my clothes and pick up Izzy. When I opened the door and saw Izzy talking on her phone, She looked up to the direction of the door when I closed it. She ended the call and smiled at me

"Good, You're here now" Izzy said

"Yep. So who was on the phone?" I asked and hanged my jacket at the rack beside the door

"Clary" She said and went to the kitchen while I trailed behind her

"Oh so have you caught up with each other?" I asked

"Yep" Izzy said

"So I invited a friend of mine to dinner" Izzy said unsurely

"Okay who?" I asked when I opened the fridge and grabbed a soda

"Well he's not really a friend of yours and you may have a bad past with each other" Izzy looked down at her heels and began to play with her hair

"He?" I leaned on the kitchen island between Me and Izzy and asked then it hit me '_Wayland' _I thought. Of course it had to be _him_

"Look-"Izzy tried to explainbut then I replied back instantly

"You invited Jace?!" I raised my voice

"Of course, He's my brother" Izzy answered back

"Yeah your brother that broke Clary's heart" I retorted

"I thought we were over that part" Izzy sighed and asked

"How could I be over that when he's the reason why Clary left, Why I lost my Best friend!" I said

"I know you're still not in good terms with Him bu-" Izzy said and went to my side

"Good terms? Should I even be in Good terms with Him when he broke Clary's heart" I said and looked down to remember everything Clary has gone through

"I know you're mad at him for breaking Clary's heart but Jace might just be the answer to getting our old Clary back" Izzy replied. I hate to admit it but she's right, Jace might just be the answer to getting Clary back in her system but we can't risk losing Clary neither. Izzy's right but there's too much to risk. We could all lose Clary again since it took a lot of convincing to let her stay here for a year

"There's too much to risk" I said and looked at her

"What?" Izzy asked

"I said there's too much to risk. The road to heal a Broken Heart is a long process, We can't just let Jace sweep her off her feet besides Clary still might be Broken inside" I said

"She's still in love with him" Izzy whispered

"And how could you say that?" I asked Izzy

"Well…" Izzy said and began to tell her what She and Clary had talked about

_FLASHBACK_

_*Ringgg*_

"_Hello?" Izzy said on the phone_

"_Izzy?" A girl on the other line asked_

"_Yes, Who is it?" Izzy said_

"_It's Clary" She answered_

"_Clary? Oh My Gosh how'd you get my number?"_

"_Mom gave me your number, Anyways save my number so you'll know next time" Clary giggled in the background_

"_So how's New York?" Izzy asked_

"_It's Great. Someday you have to visit me there so we could go on a shopping spree" Clary said_

"_I promise I'll visit you there, I already miss my Shopping buddy"_

"_Aww I missed you too shopping buddy"_

"_Hahaha, So anything new?"_

"_Well I'm already a successful artist back in NY"_

"_I didn't mean your career Clary, I meant your Love life"_

"_Psh. And here I thought you were to congratulate me on my success" Clary snorted_

"_I'll congratulate you when I meet you later, but right now I want to know who's courting you"_

"_No one's courting me Izzy"_

"_SO you're still single?!" _

"_What?! Of course not!"_

"_Ha! The truth has been revealed" Izzy laughed in the background_

"_Okay fine, I'm in a relationship"_

"_With whom?"_

"_Sebastian Verlac, Happy?"_

_"…" _

"_Izzy?" Clary said through the other line_

"_You still have to tell me all about him, What kind of guy is he, Does he take you to beaches, Do you guys go on trips" Izzy answered back quickly_

"_Izzy I'm not into that kind of relationship"_

"_What do you mean you aren't? You just said you're in a relationship"_

"_I did but not that kind of… relationship" Clary said _

"_Meaning?"_

"_It's an Open relationship, okay?" Clary said quickly_

"_An open relationship?! Clary are you even sure about that kind of relationship"_

"_Of course, I wanted it that way"_

"_But is that really what your Heart wants? To have some guy that you call a 'Boyfriend' sleep with some other girls?"_

"_Listen all I could say is that I'm perfectly fine with it. I don't care if he sleeps with other girls, I just want someone I can lean to"_

"_You want someone you can lean on? Simon and I are the ones that you can lean on. Why need a pretend boyfriend" Izzy said_

"_First of all you guys are far from my place. Second he's not some pretend boyfriend"_

"_Oh really? Prove it"_

"_I love him"_

"_Tsk. Love is a strong word Clary"_

"_Says who?"_

"_Me"_

"_Can we just drop this topic? I'm not in the mood to talk about it" Clary grunted_

"_It's fine. But I'm just telling you that I know you're not that kind of girl who would want or accept an Open Relationship. I thought you believed that Love is something sacred"_

"_Well love has failed me already, What's left there to prove in love? And besides the Old Clary is gone"_

"_Fine whatever" Izzy chuckled_

"_Clary can I ask you something?" Izzy asked_

"_Anything"_

"_What was it like when you were still with Jace?" Izzy asked_

"…_." Clary kept quite_

"_Clary please answer it" Izzy pleaded_

"_He makes me feel thousands of Butterflies are flying all around my stomach. It felt like every bad energy inside of me disappears when I'm with him. His cheesy jokes make me crack up easily. His smile was so contagious that it infected Me. My day always gets better when I see him. He was like the Moon while I was the Stars, Both of us can't shine brightly without each other. I felt safe and secure whenever I'm with him, and the most happiest feeling I felt when I was with him was spending every second, minute, hour and day with him." Clary sniffed after she had said that_

"_Clary are you crying?"_

"_Of course not, why would I cry for something that wasn't even real to him but so real to Me. We should both feel like nothing ever existed when we were together, I shouldn't have had a relationship with him in the first place. Izzy you were right when Jace started courting me" Clary said_

"_What did I say to you back then?" Izzy asked while she tried to remember what she said before_

"_That he'll just play with my feelings and leave me, I should've trusted you when you said that" Clary said_

"_Clary are you still in love with Jace?"'_

"_Izzy I'm not in love with Jace, I am in love with Jace. It likes a curse that I can't get him off of my mind till now, Funny right? But we all know that there's no chance of us again. Not now, not ever again" Clary said_

"_Clary I'm so-" Izzy was interrupted by Clary_

"_No it's okay besides let's just talk later I still have to prepare. Bye" Clary said and ended the call_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"She might not even be sure about her feelings for Jace" I said

"Then at least let's give it a try" Izzy said

"Fine then let's leave Cupid to decide" I said sarcastically

Then I saw Isabelle smirk

"I think I know where we can find Cupid, Two cupids actually" She said and continued to smirked and then she unlocked her iPhone and dialed Magnus aka Sparkles

"Seriously Magnus as Cupid? God I think the worlds about to end" I said while Izzy isn't listening to what I said and putted it on speakerphone

"Izzy so good to hear from you! How's Simon there?" Magnus said when he answered

"Maggie, Think you can handle being Cupid for Clary and Jace?" Izzy asked

"Of course I'm always up to it if it's for the good of Clary!" Magnus said

"I'm recruiting Maia as Cupid #2" Magnus added

"You know the word Maggie, The More The Merrier" Izzy smirked and ended the call leaving me standing there

**Hey Hey Hey told you I promise that I would update! :D So what do you think guys? Do Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So on this Chapter it'll be about the part where Izzy invited Jace to the Dinner that was before Izzy talked to Clary on Chapter 3. So don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Jace: Yoohoo! Finally my part**

**Me: Patience, Izzy will be first**

**Jace: WHAT? NO FAIR!**

**Izzy: It pays to wait Wayland *Smirks***

**Jace: *Mumbles some words***

**Izzy: What did you say?!**

**Me: Shh pipe down! We're rolling in lights, Camera, Action!**

**Third Person's POV**

While Simon left to go fetch Clary at the Airport, Isabelle stayed behind to prepare her outfit for this night but what Simon thought was only a set-up so that Izzy can visit Jace

When Izzy arrived at Jace's home, She stood at the porch and recalled the memories that were filled with Fun, Happiness, and Joy. Izzy knocked on the door three times before someone answered it. At the other side of the door stood her brother that she had missed for the past six months. She automatically greeted Jace with a hug and came inside

"So what brings you here Izzy?" Jace asked after he closed the door

"Well I wanted to invite you for dinner" Izzy smiled

"Dinner? What for?" Jace asked

"Oh nothing just a reunion" Izzy said and went to the living room while Jace followed her

"Nah I'm passing" Jace said and stopped immediately when Izzy turned around and faced him with her hands on her hips

"Jace Wayland you are not gonna miss this reunion" Izzy hissed

"What's so important on that Reunion that I couldn't miss?" Jace asked and Izzy sighed

"How much do you love her?" Izz jumped to that question while she whispered and still continued to look at Jace straight to his eyes

"What do you mean How much do I lover her?" Jace asked seemingly confused about what Izzy had jumped to

"Clary. How much do you love her?" She asked again and still looked at his eyes

"What kind of _fucking_ question is that?" Jace hissed

"Answer me Jace, How much do you love her?" Izzy refused to back down

"It doesn't matter since we aren't together anyway" Jace said and sat down on the sofa and place his arms on his knees to lean over and look down

"Well it matters to _her_" Izzy said and sat down beside him

"How do you even know?" Jace faced her

"Because it will if you tell her how much you still love her" Izzy said

"And how could I even tell her that if she's in New York?" Jace asked

"Simple. Just attend the Dinner and your question will be answered" Izzy smirked

"She's here?" Jace asked

"Yeah, she just got here actually" Izzy said

"And how did you know about it?"

"Simon told me, Ms. Fray did do a lot of convincing to make Clary stay here"

"Figures." Jace smiled

"You still haven't answered my question, How much do you love her?" Izzy asked again but without her mean eyes

"Well…" Jace shrugged

"Oh come on!" Izzy complained

"Okay okay" Jace chuckled

"I love her so much that I would do anything just to keep her safe and happy. I'd do anything just to see her smile and hear her laugh" Jace smiled while he tried to tell Izzy

"If you love her so much, why did you leave her?" Izzy asked

"I left her because I didn't want her to get hurt, I didn't want her suffer the consequences" Jace looked down

"What do you mean consequences?" Izzy looked suddenly worried

"Some guy threatened to her hurt Clary if I didn't leave her. It killed me to leave her but I didn't have any other choice but to leave" Jace said and a tear fell dropped from his cheek

"What's his name?" Izzy asked

"Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac" Jace said and face Izzy with his eyes full of Anger

"Then why didn't you fight for her?"

"I told you I had no choice. If I stayed with Clary she would get hurt by Sebastian. He would do anything there is to make me stay away from her. _Hell_ he threatened to hurt Clary's mom if I didn't leave. I didn't want Clary to suffer so I left her" Jace said

"And then date Kailie? _What the fuck!" _Izzy shouted

"It was the only way to prove to Clary that I didn't love her!" Jace shouted back

"I never wanted to leave her. It broke my whole heart to see her broken, and worst of all it was because of me. I promised to protect her from douchebag's around us but the truth is I was the douchebag who broke her. I hated myself ever since I left her and it killed me to see her leave her family and friends just to move on from me…" Jace eyes became more teary

"Jace I didn't know.." Izzy whispered and hugged him

"All I wanted was too protect her but it cost me a lot more than I thought" Jace said

"What about Kaelie?" Izzy asked

"Kaelie agreed on making Clary jealous and that's all she knows then we broke it off when Clary left after Graduation" Jace said

"You know, You can still win Clary back if you talked to her" Izzy said

"I bet she still hates me"

"Maybe or Mabe not"

"So who's attending the reunion?" Jace just shrugged at Izzy's answer

"Maia, Jordan, Alec, Maggie, Clary, Simon, Me and You" Izzy smiled

"Well it's worth a shot" Jace sighed and stood up

"Yes!" Izzy shouted and fist bumb in mid-air

**So did you guys enjoy? Leave a comment :D XD #LeaveAComment #ReviewFavoriteFollow #ClaceForTheWin #ThatCuteLittleKitten**

**Xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I got my Aptitude test results and I got my desired course for college and did my Happy Dance at home! NikkiPond if you are reading this well I was too busy strutting my moves (LOL) to fulfill my promise XDD. Thanks to those who reviewed :D It also made My day =) so our Song for today is Dilemma 2.0 by Selena Gomez**

**So I'll be combining Jace and Clary's POV**

_Clary= Italics_

**Jace= Bold**

_**Both = Bold Italics**_

'_Tonight's the Night' She said and walked out her bathroom_

'**There's no going back' He said as soon as he got out of the shower**

'_What if He's there?' She grabbed her dress_

'**What if She doesn't show up' He fixed his shirt**

'_Will they still accept Me?' She thought and went to her bathroom to changer_

'**Will she accept Me?' He looked down**

'_What if something embarrassing happens' She thought while pulling the zipper at her back_

'**What if I embarrass myself in front of her' He thought and started to fix his hair**

'_My palms are getting sweaty' She went to her vanity mirror and started to curl her hair_

'**I'm backing out' He grumbled while he still tried fixing his hair**

'_**I can't do this' They both thought**_

'_What if he's there with that Kaelie' She started worrying _

'**What if she's bringing some guy' He started thinking**

'_I'm panicking' She stood up and grabbed her phone_

'**I can't think straight' He said and saw the picture of them on his bedside table**

'_He's driving me crazy' She said as she opened her camera roll on her iPhone and started to look at their photos together_

'**She's driving me crazy' He said and grabbed the photo**

'_This is a bad' She said and stopped at their last photo together on her camera roll_

'**I bet this won't work out' He said and looked at it closely**

'_Why do we even have this stupid dinner?' She thought and pressed the home button on her phone_

'**Who even thought about this Dinner?' He said and placed the photo back on his bedside table**

**Third Person's POV**

_At Clary's Home_

Suddenly a knock broke Clary's train of thoughts. The door opened and it was just Simon

"We're leaving" He smiled and left Clary to finish her makeup

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_At Jace's Place_

Isabelle opened the Door and saw Jace fixing his hair and laughed

"We're leaving already Goldie" She smirked and left Jace to fix his hair

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Back to their combined POV**

' _**Well it's now or never' They both thought and left**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So how'd it go? Sorry if it was short I'll make it more longer next time. My Dilemma 2.0 by Selena Gomez really inspired me to make this chapter I don't know why :D**

**#LeaveAComment #ReviewFavoriteFollow #ThatCuteLittleKitten #StayTunedForMore**

**xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	7. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

I rushed out the door trying to catch up with Simon _'These Damn heels are making my feet ache' _I complained to myself

"So where are we meeting them?" I asked Simon once I catch up with him

"I don't know either" Simon said

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" I yell and ran to the passenger seat of Mom's car

"Aw! No fair" Simon said

"Cheer up maybe next time I'll let you go first" I said

"Really?" Simon looked hopeful

"Not" I laughed

"Whatever" Simon said and went to the backseat

After a One-Hour drive, Mom dropped us at some fancy restaurant

"Thank God we're here" I said and walked with Simon

"So you excited to see them?" Simon asked

"Ye-yeah" I stopped at my tracks and remembered the thought of Jace being here also

"Well come on. We don't want them to wait" Simon said

"Yeah sure it's just that these _damn _heels our killing me" I pretended

"Reservation for the Fray's" Simon told the waitress at the podium

"Right this way Sir" She guided us around the Restaurant till we stopped when we saw our table

"Thanks" Simon said

"Enjoy your evening sir" The Waitress said and left us

"Simon!" We both saw Izzy waving at us

"Clary!" She ran to me and crushed me in a tight hug

"Miss you too Izzy. Mind letting go now?" I said and she laughed when she broke the hug

"Sorry" She smiled

"Don't worry you'll only be crushing my bones if you haven't let go" I joked

"I love your mascara by the way" She said

"Thanks, So I heard you're living with Simon already" I asked

"Yeah, we just moved in together last year" She blushed

"I bet you're place is full of geeky stuffs" I joked

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Simon said and we both laughed and headed to the table, when we already sat someone called Simon and we turned around to look who it was

'_Oh shit!' _First words I thought when I saw _him_

"Hey Jace" Simon greeted

**Jace's POV**

"Hey rat-face, Izzy, and Red" I nodded at them and remembered teasing Clary; Red, so I thought why not tease her to lessen the awkwardness here

"Long time no see Goldilocks" Clary smirked and looked at me

'_If looks could kill I'd be dead right now' _ I thought

"You too Red" I said and looked at her also

"So Clary how was the trip?" I heard Magnus' voice breaking our staring contest

"It's fine a bit exhausted when I got here" Clary smiled

"Your dress what brand is it? It looks Great on you" Magnus complimented Clary

"Thanks I bought it from Mango" Clary said. _'The dress looks good but the one who's wearing it looks even better. I never get tired of looking at Clary. I miss her so much. Her laugh. Her smile, it always somehow lifts my mood up. She was my everything' _I thought

"But you know it's missing something" Magnus tries to point out what's missing

"What?" She asked

"It needs Glitter! Good thing I brought my Mini Glitt-" Magnus said and was stopped by us

"NO!" Me, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Maia and Jordan stopped Magnus from continuing what he said while Clary laughed at our reaction

"Alec I know You and Magnus both love each other but it's also your duty to keep the World safe by preventing Magnus spread Glitter" Maia said from her seat

"Oh come on just I'm not that crazy over Glitter" Magnus said

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover your obsession over Glitters Magnus" Izzy said

"Fine, But Clary next time I'll design your clothes" Magnus said

"So when's the wedding?" Clary asked

"Next year" Maia smiled

"Aww when did he proposed?" Clary said

"On our Anniversary" Maia said and grab hold of Jordan's free hand

"Congratulations" Clary said

"Thanks, Promise us you'll attend the wedding m'kay?" Maia said

"Promise" Clary smiled at her

"Yay! I'll design Clary's dress" Magnus said and we all laughed

**Third Person's POV**

After the group had ordered their dinner they talked discussed plans for the weekend

"So tomorrow we definitely need to take Clary out" Izzy said

"Yes! And I know where the perfect place" Magnus said

"Where exactly?" Clary asked

"It's called Pandemonium, It's got the Hottest DJ's around and Lot's of people come there. It's practically the talk of the town" Magnus said

"One problem Maggie, We don't have reservations so basically we can't get in" Maia said

"No need to worry I know the owner and she can squeeze us right in the list plus VIP tables" Magnus said

"Maggie you're the best" Izzy said

"I am the best Darling" Magnus laughed

"Don't flatter yourself too much Maggie" Clary laughed along with Maia and Izzy

"So who else is coming?" Izzy asked the others

"Well since Magnus is coming I'm coming also" Alec said

"Jordan?" Clary asked

"Sorry Clary but I'm working late this week" Jordan said

"Ok how about you Simon?" Izzy asked

"I'll just stay back at home" Simon said

"Okay, Jace?" Izzy called Jace's attention

"Sure why not" Jace said

"Okay so 10pm sharp at the Pandemonium Entrance" Magnus said and all agreed, After their conversation their orders have arrived already and the group began to eat

After the group had finished eating Clary went outside the Restaurant's Garden and admired the view not noticing that Jace followed her

"Wonderful view isn't it?" Jace asked surprising Clary

"Ye-yeah" Clary said and still locked her eyes to the city view

"So how's New York been treating you?" Jace went to her side and tried to start a conversation

"Good actually" Clary replied

"You've spent there three years and all you have to say is Good?" Jace asked

"Well what else do you want to know?" Clary snickered

"Well everything, career, life etc" Jace said

"Well, I've become a successful artist there and had managed to open my on gallery" Clary said

"That's great!" Jace said and managed to make Clary smile

"Well I'm living in a Penthouse now but I'm planning to move into a real house" Clary said

"Well don't forget to invite us" Jace joked and Clary chuckled

"So how are You and Kaelie?" Clary suddenly asked

"We're not together anymore" Jace said

"Oh I'm sorry" Clary said

"Nah it's fine" Jace said

"Clary I want to tell you something" Jace said

"What is it?" Clary asked

"I love you"

"Wh-what?" Clary stammered and her eyes grew big

"I love you, and I don't know why but it took me a long time to tell you this. I always have loved you even when I broke up with you. Kaelie was nothing to me but you, You're my whole world and I was stupid too realize that I had lost the very one thing that keeps me in place, that keeps me from doing things I shouldn't. Clary ple-"

"Jace what are you doing?" Clary asks

"Clary listen for one sec"

"No jace, this isn't right"

"Clary I'm sorry"

"Jace I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone already" When Clary had said the last part it almost took all of Jace's strength to bare with it realizing she had already met someone and was too late to rekindle their love

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Jace whispered sadly

"You don't need to know" Clary said

"There's nothing bad about telling" Jace said and looked at her

"Sebastian Verlac" Clary said and looked at him

"Sebastian Verlac? You mean our classmate back from College?" Jace reassured himself that he must have heard it wrong

"Yes, Why?" Clary asked

"You can't date him" Jace hissed

"Excuse me? I don't remember taking orders from you" Clary said

"Just don't date him. He's not the good guy you think he is" Jace said

"Really then? Why should I believe you" Clary yelled

"Clary please listen to me when I tell you that he's not what he is" Jace held Clary's shoulder

"Why would I listen to you when the last time I did it broke me in pieces" Clary's eyes started to water

"Clary look I'm sorry" Jace said and cupped her cheeks

"Sorry? Jace do you think apologizing would bring us back together is that how low you think I am, that I'll take you back instantly when you apologize and give your words, I've learned from the past already what makes you think I'll take back someone who broke my trust and my heart. It's hard to believe what you're telling especially when you've did that before" Clary said and walked back inside with tears spilling down her cheek but not before stopping at the doors and facing him one last time

"And you know what's the best part? I loved you even after you called it off. How stupid of me right? I guess my Heart still doesn't realize it" Clary and continued to walk back inside

"Clary? What happened?" Magnus asked once he saw clary walking back with tears, Magnus quickly went to Clary's side

"I-I'm so stupid… Wh-why did I even ha-have to g-go through thi-this" She said in sobs while Magnus stroked her hair

"Shh, It's alright, Just let it all out" Magnus said trying to calm Clary

"Tha-thanks Maggie" Clary sniffed

"That's what friends are for" Magnus smiled

"Clary?" Simon said when he saw Magnus and Clary at the Hall

"Simon can you call Jocelyn?" Clary looked at Simon

"Sure" He said

"Clary what's wrong?" Simon said when he waited for the phone to pick up

"Nothing, I'm just tired I'll you all about it tomorrow" She said

"Okay tomorrow it is" Simon said and then the phone picked up

After Simon had called Jocelyn, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Magnus waited outside the Restaurant for Jocelyn, When they spotted Jocelyn's car they bid their goodbye's to Clary and they'll keep in touch with her for tomorrow

"So how was it?" Jocelyn asked her daughter when they were already on the highway

"Terrible" Clary said and looked straight at the streets

"Well get some sleep, It's a long drive"

"Sure mom" She said and drifted to sleep

**Izzy's POV**

'_Where the hell is that asshole?! I'm gonna make him pay for making Clary cry again' _I thought and went back to the table as soon as Clary had left but Jace wasn't there, I went outside the restaurant's garden and saw him standing there

"Jace you _asshole!_ What did you do now?!" I said and faced him and as soon as I looked at him all I saw was sadness in his eyes

"She's gone" He whispered enough for me to hear

"What did you do?" I asked again but in a calm whisper

"I found out that she's dating Sebastian and I told her to not trsut him and then she went all mad" He said

"Jace you have to fix this" Izzy said

"I can't. She won't even listen to me. How could I win her back if she keeps avoiding me" He looked at me

"Prove it to her that you really love her, Tell her everything" I said

"It's not that easy, Once Sebastian finds out I spilled everything he'll be coming after Clary and everyone she loves" Jace said

"Fix this or you're dead, you've got until a year before she leaves" I glared at him and left with Simon

**I feel like this Chapter is terrible, So just tell me how was it? Rate it from 1-10 cause for me it's only 3 #DontForget #ToReviewFavoriteFollow **

**Xoxo, ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there Readers consider this a token of my gratitude for giving out wonderful reviews for my past updates =) Enjoy!**

**Clary's POV**

I woke up recalling last night's event _'God such drama' _I thought and checked my phone for new notifications

_2 Missed calls from Seb_

_1 Missed call from Maia_

_1 Text message from Izzy_

_3 Text message from Simon_

_2 Voice mails from Izzy_

I first checked Izzy's message and it said:

_From: Izzy_

_Rise and Shine Red riding hood! You, Me and Maia have a Lunch date down at Taki's at 12pm. B there!_

I checked the time and it was already 11am I got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom. My hair was sticking out everywhere I grabbed my brush and started to tame my hair after minutes passed by I tied my hair up and took a shower already. When I got out from the shower I went to my dresser to find the something to wear. I settled down with a pair of Black ripped skinny jeans, Black tank top with a Red checkered jacket, Brown boots and a Gray beanie to top it all off. Once I finished dressing up I placed on a light makeup for this morning and was ready to go

"Knock Knock?" I heard Mom at the other side of my door

"Come in" I smiled

"Good Morning hun" Mom or Jocelyn said and started to place my folded clothes in my drawer

"I'm gonna meet up with Izzy and Maia at Taki's" I said

"Okay, Don't get lost"

"I won't. Bye" I said and left the room

After 20 minutes from walking to My place to Taki's I walked in and quickly spotted Izzy and Maia by the window

"Hey you made it!" Maia said

"Yeah, so you ordered yet?" I asked

"Not yet. We were waiting for you" Izzy replied

"Okay so what do you guys want?" I called for a waiter and began to pick which food

"I'm gonna have a Cheeseburger" Maia said

"Hmm, I'll go with Caesar Salad" I said

"Caesar Salad also for me" Izzy said and then the waiter left

"So what happened last night?" Maia asked

"Nothing it's just that Jace was interfering with My private life" I said

"Like how?" Izzy asked

"Obviously he told me not to date Seb then he suddenly told some words.." I said

"What kind of words?" Maia asked while the waiter returned and placed our water in the table

"Well it was like his declaration of love or something shitty" I said

"And?" Izzy said

"And I kinda went overboard, I mean cut me some slack he just broke my heart three years ago and the now he suddenly shows up declaring his love for me? That's _bullshit_" I said and slumped back to my chair

"But what if he really means it?" Izzy asked

"I don't believe he mean's it" I said sternly

"Well you've both proven out a point but we all know only Jace can answer whether it's true or not" Maia leaned in closed to us

"Whatever, He needs to stay out of my life" I snarled

"Easy there" Izzy said

"Sorry it's just that last night was very exhausting; Physical and Emotional" I said and took a sip of my water

"Emotionally ey?" Izzy said

"What are you talking about" I sounded confused

"All I'm saying is that why so Emotionally exhausted " Izzy said

"Oh shut up" I said

"We're just kidding Clary" Maia said

"Psh" I said

"Oh come on" Izzy said

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" I grunted

"Fine, Let's chow" Izzy said while the Waiter hands us our orders and one by one we started to eat while they converse

_~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~_

After we finished eating we payed the bill and went to the Mall to go shop for some clothes tonight. It took us hours to fit on tons of dresses before we buying them. After that we went straight to Izzy's place and watched some movies while Simon went to some geeky convention.

By 9:30, we started getting ready. I had brought extra clothes before we went to Izzy's place so I took a shower. After I stepped out of the shower I started blow-drying my hair and did my makeup, as soon as I got out of the bathroom Maia rushed inside quickly, Izzy is already ready and just fixing her hair leaving me to wear my undergarments and dress. A while later we were all ready to go

By the time we got to the club there was a long line already and we saw Magnus at the front with Jace and Alec

"Clary you look oh-so gorgeous, Right Jace?" Magnus said

"Yeah whatever "Jace snickered as I rolled my eyes

"At least Magnus knows how to appreciate how I dress not like someone here" I said as I passed by him

"Okay now that were complete let's go in already" Magnus said and the bouncer let us in.

Once we got in I quickly picked up the smell of Alcohol and Sweat while Loud Music blasted through the speakers. I saw the placed packed with plenty of young adults drinking and grinding their bodies with each other. Magnus leads us upstairs where we could so the whole view of the club from above _'I'm guessing this is the VIP section' _I thought and placed my purse on the booth

"Clary come on let's go grab some drinks" Izzy took my hand and led me downstairs to buy drinks.

As soon as descended down the stairs the music got louder and louder until we had to yell at each other to hear what we were saying, We saw Magnus down at the bar with Maia holding a Mojito while Magnus drinking some alcohol

"One Bacardi 151" I said to the Bartender

"Make it two" Izzy added and the Bartender started making it

"Maggie what's that you're drinking?" I asked

"A Panzer Meister, Try it" Magnus handed it to me and I took a sip

"Good right?" Magnus said

"Yeah" I replied after that the Bartender came back with our drinks

"Cheers to us ladies!" Magnus said as we all raised our glasses

"Cheers!" We all exclaimed then drank our drinks

After drinking a lot we started to dance to the beat with the people surrounding us after all the drinking and dancing I did I walked up to the stairs leading me to our table. I saw Jace, Alec and Maia chatting

"Hey" I greeted them when I suddenly started to have the hiccups realizing that the drinks were kicking in little by little

"She's drunk already" I hear Jace's voice while I recognized Alec's chuckle

"Clary" I saw Izzy behind me then she leaned on me making me lose my balance. I was about trip when a hand quickly grabbed by arm and helped me up I looked up to see who helped me and it was Jace

"Let go of me" I started pushing Jace's hand from my arm

"Clary you're drunk, you can't even stand with your own two feet" He said

"I can help myself" I said when Izzy suddenly grabbed my arm dragging me back down the dance floor. I saw Maia trailing behind us

"Hey Maia" I said and smiled

"Clary how many did you drink?" She asked

"One wait no it's two no make it three. Yes it's three" I said in between hiccups while I giggled

"Come on let's get you upstairs" She tried to lead me upstairs

"But I wanna dance" I complained

"Clary" Maia insisted but I quickly went in the crowd and she had lost me, I had started to dance again until I felt a pair of hands were wrapped around my waist I took a look at my back and saw some guy close to me

"Hey back off Buddy" I snarled and pushed him

**Maia's POV**

I lost Clary in the crowd, I told Izzy to not let Clary get drunk but now she's drunk and lost. I went upstairs and saw Jace and Alec talking

"Aren't you going down?" I asked

"Nope we're staying here besides we need to keep an eye out for Izzy, Magnus and Clary. Speaking about Clary, where is she?" Alec said

"I lost her in the crowd" I said

"Have you seen Magnus or Izzy yet?" Jace asked

" Not yet" I said

"Funny you're not still drunk?" Jace asked

"Because I don't drink hard idiot" I said

"Hey loosen up we are in a club right?" Alec said

"No thanks. I don't wanna wake up in someone stranger's bed tomorrow" I replied sarcastically

"Unlike someone here" Jace teased

"I was drunk okay?" Alec said embarrassed by what happened to him before

"Haha! That ought to teach you a lesson for drinking twenty glasses" Jace snickered

"Whatever, Let's just find them so we can get home" Alec said trying to change the subject

"Sure that'd be nice but Izzy and Magnus are just around the corner. It's Clary that we have to find plus she's drunk" I said and tried to find her in the crowd below while I looked down at the railings

"Look I think it's Clary" Alec pointed out and we recognized her immediately with her red curls. She was with some guys that keeps on pulling her hand while she struggled

"Clary!" I shouted

"Come on" Jace said and we all went down the dance floor to find Clary. We quickly made it into the middle of the Dance floor and saw the guys pulling Clary's arm

"Clary!" I shouted

**Clary's POV**

"Get your filthy hand off me you_ asshole_!" I said and tried freeing myself from that man's hand

"You're coming with me sweetheart" The man said as I struggled to get free from his grasps. I could feel the drinks kicking in making me woozy and making my vision blurry

**Maia's POV**

When we saw Clary shouting at the man, Jace and Alec walked up to him and then Jace suddenly punched the man in the face making him loose his grip on Clary. I quickly caught clary when she almost lost her balance, I placed her left arm on my nape for support

"Clary are you okay?" I whispered to her closely so she could hear

"Huh?" She replied. After Alec and Jace beat the crap out of the guy they walked up to us

"How is she?" Alec asked

"She's wasted" I said and handed her to Jace, Jace then carried her bridal-style

"We should go" I suggested

"You think?" Jace said

"Well you two should get going, Alec and I have to go find Izzy and Magnus

"Sure, Call you tonight" Jace told Alec

"Okay" Alec said

"Oh and Jace I'll drop by tonight to help Clary change" I said

"Why can't you just bring her to your house?" Jace complained

"Because there's no more room for Clary to sleep" I said

"Fine whatever" Jace said and quickly disappeared into the crowd

**Jace's POV**

As I parked my car inside the garage, I went to Clary's side and opened the door. I carried her inside and laid her in the sofa while I called Maia

"Maia?" I sad

"Yeah I'm on my way to your place" She said

"Okay" I said and ended the call

When Maia had arrived she quickly went to the living room to change Clary's clothes while I was in the kitchen playing with my phone after a while Maia stepped in the kitchen telling me she was done and she's going already, I bid her goodbye and after that I carried Clary again and went upstairs in my room to lay her down. As soon as I laid her down I took a quick shower after to freshen myself up. I got into my Shirt and PJ's. I slept on the other side of the bed maintaining distance before I drifted to sleep

**Clary's POV**

I woke up groaning from the pain throbbing in my head.

"God was I that drunk?" I whispered to myself before laying down again but not before shifting in bed again and again until I sat up. I took a look around me and I saw a figure beside me under the blankets. I quickly became curious and pulled the blankets over and screamed when I realized it was Jace. I shifted rapidly from my sitting position till I lost balance and fell from bed

"What?!" Jace woke up surprised with my sudden shriek

"What are you doing here?!" I said and stood up

"What am I doing here? This is my bed" Jace said and then it clicked me

"I'm in your house?" I reassured

"It's my bed so automatically it's also my house" Jace said

"I slept here?!"

"Is it not that obvious?"

"Ho-how did I get here?"

"You were wasted last night and I was the only one free to bring you home but we all know that your mom would freak out if she find's out you were wasted last night so we agreed you sleep here"

"You agreed?"

"It's not like I have a choice" Jace snickered

"How did I got into my sleeping clothes?" I asked

"Maia came by here last night and changed you into your sleeping clothes" Jace said when suddenly I felt the pain in my head again

"God what did I even drink last night?" I said while the pain continued

"Probably a Bacardi" Jace said and left the room. While he was in the kitchen I guess trying to find some medicine for My painful headache I snooped around the room until I saw the picture of us in his bedside table. I grabbed it and looked at it carefully, It brought out so much memories that I didn't realized the door had opened and Jace stepped inside

"I see you've decided to snoop around" Jace said

"Oh sorry" I said and placed the photo back where it was

"It's fine" He said and handed me some pills and a glass of water and I took them already

"Why?" I asked

"What?" Jace said

"I mean why do you still keep that around?" I asked

"That's private" He said sternly with a straight face and grabbed the photo and placed it in one of its drawers

"Okay" I said awkwardly

"Shouldn't you call Izzy?"

"Ye-yeah right" I said and searched for my phone inside my purse. When I fished out my phone I dialed Izzy's number and waited for her to answer

"_Clary?" I heard Izzy in the other line_

"_Izzy finally!" I said out loud_

"_Don't shout it's making my head hurt" She said_

"We both have hungovers _"I said_

"_What is it that you want?"_

"_What time are you picking me up here? " I asked_

"_Going home already? Jace might miss you" Izzy giggled_

"_Um hello? I have to shower woman!" I said_

"_Maia brought you some clothes this morning for the afternoon" Izzy said_

" _Why is it that I feel like you're making me spend time with him?" I said_

"_Oh please don't deny that you miss spending time with him"_

"_I don't miss it" I yelled at her_

"_You're in denial" Izzy said_

"_What are you some love expert?!" I said_

"_Hell I ain't some love expert. I'm practically Cupid's assistant" Izzy said_

"_Shut up, now what time will you pick me up here?" I asked_

"_How about in the afternoon?"_

"_Please don't make me wait" I whimpered_

"_Sorry Clary but Simon has this Family lunch and he's taking me there and I'm still dealing with my hungover"_

"_Fine" I grumbled _

"_Real sorry Clary, Oh gotta go now. Bye and don't forget to use protection" I heard Izzy said before she ended it and managed to tease me_

"So what did she say?" Jace asked

"She'll be here this afternoon maybe with the others"

"What were you yelling at anyway before that?" Jace asked

"Oh that" I started to get embarrassed

"Yeah what is it?"

"Um.. It's just Izzy, you know jumping into ideas" I said

"What kind of ideas?"

"It was nothing" I said

"Come again?"

"It's nothing" I said sternly

"Then why won't you tell me?" Jace asked

"Because I don't want to" I said

"Okay fine then, let's start preparing breakfast" Jace said

**And a big round of applause to My cousin for helping me with this Chapter, without her I wouldn't be able to finish this =)**

**Xoxo, **

**ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jace's POV**

I walked out of the room with Clary following me to the kitchen. Soon as we got to the kitchen I leaned on the kitchen island while Clary was at the opposite side

"We'll need eggs, You can get them at the fridge" I point the direction of the fridge and she soon came back with her hands holding three eggs. She handed me the eggs when suddenly our hands came in contact with each other and I soon felt a spark of electricity, she quickly withdraw her hand and looked down at the counter making me frown

"I better heat the pan" I said and turned to the stove while my back faced her. _' I know she felt it but she's just rejecting it' _I thought

"Clary?" I asked thinking that she had left when I turned my back to face her but what I didn't expect is to get a response from her

"Hmm?" Clary asked

"Nothing" I said feeling embarrassed on what I was trying to do

"Obviously you have something to say Jace" Clary said

"Nah forget about it. Maybe some other time" I said and continued to cook when suddenly I felt a hand landed over mine and it surely made me look, There she was beside me with her big-green eyes full of concern, sadness, and pity

"What is it?" Clary asked calmly. I stopped cooking and faced her

"I'm sorry for the way how I acted the other night. And I mean it. Can we just start over and forget about it?" I said and looked down to her eyes

"Sure" She said and smiled

"Thanks" I said and hugged her, surprisingly she returned the favor by hugging back

"Now let's continue cooking . Those bacons won't cook themselves" Clary chuckled

**Magnu's POV**

"So anything interesting happened last night between Jace and Clare-bear?" I asked Izzy who's sitting across the table from me

"Sadly no" Izzy said and took a sip of her coffee

"Well then I guess it's time to move on to Plan B" I grinned just like the Cheshire cat would do

**Third Person's POV**

The whole morning Jace and Clary catched up on each other lately asking how'd they been and stuff like that while Magnus and Izzy planned their Mission to make Jace and Clary fall back together. Jace was very determined to set things right with Clary

_Back at Jace's Place_

"Seriously you haven't tried Nando's yet?" Clary asked while her eyes grew big

"Nope" Jace said

"You my friend have not lived if you haven't tried Nando's yet" Clary said and added dramatic effects while Jace just laughed at her silliness

"So any plans for this afternoon?" Jace asked her once he got control of his laughter

"Well I don't really know about Izzy but you know her" Clary snorted

"Trust me one mall isn't enough for her" Jace joked

"You'd be so dead if Izzy hears that" Clary said while both of them didn' notice the sound of the door opened and closed

"Hear about what?" Izzy said as she entered the scene observing Clary and Jace

"Are we interrupting something here?" Magnus added

"N-no" They both said at the same time

"Sure we're not" Izzy said sarcastically

"So what's new?" Magnus asks

"Well we're in good terms now" Jace smirked

"More like on your way to play tonsil tennis" Izzy joked

"I agree" Magnus said and joined Izzy in laughing about it leaving Jace and Clary to leave them

**OMG Guys I am so sorry for not updating these past few days (more like weeks) and right now I'm cramming since exams are on Tuesday and we still have a Play on going tomorrow but I'll make sure to update weekly from now on, BTW our play a.k.a Romeo and Juliet inspired me to make a new story (Of course it's TMI Fanfic) but in AU so those readers who're looking for AU stories about them then better be looking forward to my new story! #ReviewFavoriteFollow **

**Xoxo,**

**ThatCuteLittleKitten**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Hey there Readers! No this is not an update, which I'm so sorry for not updating these past few weeks. A lot of things are on my Plate right now especially now that it's my Christmas break. Tbh, I have also been having problems with the story so it's another reason why I haven't updated it. I keep on re-reading my story but I just feel like something's missing and I can't quite point it out. Right now, as in right now, I'm planning on re-writing everything. Yup I said everything—oh wait not everything. I'll put some lines from Clary and Jace to my new story so basically it's like the same but on a whole different setting and plot at first but they're still not together. I promise I'll try to update more often after I publish my new story and btw I'll change it's title so I still hope that you, my fellow readers, will still stay with me and my upcoming story**


	11. I'M BACK!

**Okay, so I know I told you guys that I'll be abandoning this story, but guess what? I magically (sorry for my terms I'm quite hyper though it's 2am in my zone), as I was saying I magically had an idea for it! IKR good thing I haven't deleted it yet! So here I am waiting exactly for the right time to pop up with another idea for it because the first idea was short so I'm thinking right now on what I could put it with. Just stay tuned!1 expect the next chapter to be released this month or next! Swear! Okay too much exclamation points. I'm gonna lower the exclamation points and go with dot. Yep that's more like it. Okay now I'm babbling or I am? I-a ugh. I lost it, just expect the next chapter! There's still Hope! Okay. Nighty-night! I'll be thinking ideas later when I get to bed. Trust me, it's quite handful for me. O-kay this is for real this time, GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
